Maladie magique
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Lorsque le directeur annonce aux nouveaux préfets de Serpentard et de Griffondors qu'ils devront partager leur salle, ils étaient pas du tout d'accord, tout ça parce que les fondateurs de serpentard et griffondors étaient amis que ce sale directeur a voulu renouer les liens entre ses deux maisons, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça a très bien marché.
1. Chapter 1

Depuis la mort de Voldemort beaucoup de choses avaient changés à Poudlard, moi Drago Angelus Malfoy, qui n'avais pas rejoint le dit camp du mal, j'avais fait parti de l'ordre du Phœnix , j'étais un espion et comme mon parrain Rogue Snape nous combattions le mal, contrairement à ce que je pensais mes parents ne sont pas énervés, comprenant mon choix, juste après la dernière bataille ils ont été arrêtés, mais ils m'ont donné un dernier ordre, que je compte accomplir.

Bon revenons au présent, j'étais au bureau du vieux directeur, d'ailleurs je m'étonnais toujours qu'il fut toujours en vie, ce maudit Potter et ses deux amis collants étaient là aussi j'étais en compagnie de Blaise, mon meilleur ami il y avait les préfets des Poufsouffles et celui des Serdaigles, je ne savais même pas pourquoi nous étions convoqué, d'accord j'étais le préfet des Serpentards et ce foutu Potter celui des Griffondors, mais je ne me rappelais d'aucun accident ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le directeur pris donc la parole :

« Bonjour à vous jeunes gens ! Vous devez vous demandez le pourquoi de votre convocation! Et bien je vais y répondre ! Comme vous le savez, les Griffondors et les Serpentards se détestent, bien que Godric Griffondor et Salazard Serpentard s'aiment bien que personne ne retient jamais ce moment de l'histoire de Poudlard, j'ai donc décidé que les préfets de Serpentard et de Griffondor partageraient une salle, une sorte de maison pour eux deux !,je m'exclame en même temps que Potter

-Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je vive avec Potter/Malfoy !

-Allons, allons ! Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, et cela rendre hommage aux fondateurs, depuis de nombreuses années, les Serpentards partagent leurs salle de préfet avec les Poufsouffles et les Griffondors avec les Serdaigles, il serait temps de changer cela, de plus mon petit Harry, tu n'est peut-être pas au courant mais le jeune Malfoy a beaucoup contribué dans la mort de Voldemort, cela est rester secret mais vu que vous allez partagez votre salle autant te le dire., je serais les dents, partager ma chambre avec Potter?jamais !

-Il n'en n'est pas question ! Pourquoi devrais-je partager ma chambre avec cet idiot de Potter ?

-Je suis juste à côté Malfoy !

-C'est pas à toi que je parlais ! Monsieur le directeur, il en est hors de question !

-Allons bon mon petit Malfoy ! Tu n'auras pas oublié ta promesse n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment le savez vous ?

-Je sais beaucoup de choses, je suppose que pour toi c'est d'accord ? Harry est-ce que tu accepte ?, par pitié, dis-non !

-Je suis d'accord !, je vais le tuer !

-Très bien, les préfets de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles, partageront eux aussi leurs chambres aussi ! Vous pouvez sortir ! »

Je sors accompagné de Blaise, qui cherche à rigoler, je le foudroie du regard avant qu'il ne se moque de moi :

« Mon pauvre petit dragon ! Partager ta salle avec le Survivant ! Je te plains !

-Blaise ! Ce foutu Dumbledore va me le payer ! Je ne sais pas comment mais je vois déjà sa chute !, ce pauvre Potter semble encore sous le choc

-Je vais t'aider à emménager, avant que ces têtes brûlées ne prennent la meilleure chambre !

-Merci Blaise !

-De rien vieux, franchement je compatis ! »

Nous allons dans le dortoirs des Serpentards, prenant mes affaires, avec l'aide de mon meilleur ami, nous allons dans la salle des préfets m'étant destinée à moi et à Potter. Vu que je n'avais pas grand-chose c'était vite fait, nous entrons dans la salle, qui comme par hasard est au couleur vert rouge or et argent, ce vieux sadique, il avait déjà tout préparé ! La chambre de Potter est en face de la mienne, un salon très grand que nous partageons, ainsi qu'une grande salle de bain, qui pour mon plus grand désespoir est pour deux.

Je soupire quand après une heure ma chambre est habitable, avec le bureau en face de la fenêtre et une vue imprenable sur la forêt interdite. Moi et Blaise on s'assoit dans le salon, moi dans un fauteuil, lui en face de moi dans un autre fauteuil.

« Comment se porte-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, quand je ne suis pas là sa guérison ralentit.

-Il ne s'ennuie pas trop tout seul ?

-Je lui écrit tout les soirs, mais il dit que c'est pas la même chose, et je le comprends.

-Toujours aussi fan de Potter ?

-Malheureusement oui. Mais je n'y peux rien.

-Je comprends. »

Les trois Griffondors entrent, ce qui est sûr c'est que la discrétion n'est pas leur fort. Surtout Weasley qui s'écrie :

« Mais que ce que vous faites là ?

-Weasley, je te signale que maintenant j'habite ici avec ce stupide Potter, alors c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fous là.

-Sale Serpentards !

-Viens Drago, on va faire un tour, ces Griffis vont me donner mal au crâne.

-D'accord avec toi. »

Nous nous levons, et sans un regard pour les rouges et ors, nous quittons ce chambre. Nous marchons et partons dans l'immense cours du château. Je marche les mains dans les poches :

« Né Drago ?

-Hm ?

-Comment est-ce que tu trouve Ron ?

-Weasley ?

-Oui, qui d'autre ?

-Idiot.

-Non, physiquement.

-Beaux cheveux roux, yeux noisettes et j'avoue que son sourire n'est pas mal non plus, pourquoi ?, je vois le métis rougis, bien sûr il faut bien le connaître mais comme je le connais depuis des années, Tu veux dire que t'as le béguin pour lui ?

-C'est pas qu'un béguin, je sens que je pourrais passer ma vie avec lui, en fait il ne m'énerve plus trop, enfin je veux dire qu'au début je le détestais mais maintenant que je le connais un peu mieux …

-M'en dis pas plus, t'aime un Griffi ! Tu vas être la risée de tous les Serpentards.

-C'est pour ça que je dis ça à toi, je connais ta discrétion, surtout pour ces histoires là.

-Merci de ta confiance Blaise, je ne dirais rien ne t'en fais pas. Allons à la bibliothèque, il faut faire le devoir de potion.

-Mince j'avais oublié ! Heureusement que je t'ai comme deuxième cerveau.

-De rien, allons-y. »

Nous finissons à passer toute l'après midi à la bibliothèque, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, nous rejoignons notre petit groupe, composé de moi, Blaise, Pansy une vrai pot de colle celle là, et de Théodore, un chix type qui parle pas beaucoup. Après le petit mot du fameux directeur la nourriture apparaît comme par magie, non elle apparaît avec de la magie, d'ailleurs j'adore ce petit tour là, faudra que je l'apprenne un de ces jours.

Je retourne à ma chambre de préfet après avoir reçu des encouragements des Serpentards, surtout de la part de Blaise, quand j'arrive Potter n'est pas encore arrivé, tant mieux.

Je part à la douche, je laisse l'eau couler sur mon corps, puis après m'être bien lavé je sors et m'essuie, je mets un boxer et un jogging noir ainsi qu'un débardeur vert assez moulant. Je sors de la salle de bain et vois Potter assis dans un fauteuil, il me fixe, les joues rouges, je me sens rougir à mon tour avant d'aller dans ma chambre sans lui accorder une parole. Je vois mon chat ailé qui est de retour.

« Hey salut ! Enfin revenu ma belle ?, elle est de couleur noir, avec des yeux verts très beaux, elle m'apporte une lettre, c'est en quelque sorte ma chouette »

Je lui prends la lettre et ma chatte s'installe sur mon lit, je le rejoins et le caresse.

« Merci. T'es un brave chatte tu sais ? Tu as faim ? »

Seul un miaulement me répond, je suppose que ça veut dire oui, et dire que j'ai oublié ma baguette dans mon pantalon, qui est dans la salle de bain.

Je sors donc de ma chambre, Potter est plongé dans son devoir de potion, moi je l'ai finis. Je vais dans la salle de bain et retrouve ma baguette, j'en profite pour reprendre mes vêtements, et si Potter me faisait une blague ? Je retraverse et croise mon chat, sur les genoux de Potter, qui le caresse ? Là c'est le monde à l'envers !

« Potter je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec mon chat ?

-C'est lui qui est venu Malfoy, d'ailleurs je m'étonne qu'il a des ailes.

-C'est pour voler, abruti ! Allez tu viens Harry ?

-Pardon ?

-C'est le nom de mon chat, débile !

-T'as appelé ton chat Harry ?, je rougis

-C'est pas moi qui l'est appelé comme ça...

-Alors c'est qui ?

-Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! J'appelle mon chat comme je veux !

-Mais Harry ?

-Je te le répète, ce n'est pas moi qui en ait eu l'idée ! Et puis c'est pas vraiment mon chat ok ? Disons qu'il a deux maîtres, alors tu me fiche la paix ?

-Ouais ok. Mais pourquoi ?, j'hésite à répondre puis je déclare d'une voix froide

-Le propriétaire de ce chat est fou d'admiration devant le célèbre Harry Potter, ça répond ? Merci de me foutre la paix maintenant, viens Harry ! »

Harry me suit direction ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur le lit après avoir déposé mes vêtements, Harry se frotte à moi en ronronnant. Je m'assois et fais apparaître deux ou trois poissons pour lui, c'est ce qu'il aime, le saumon ou encore le chocolat, ça nous fait un point commun, le chocolat.

Je saisis la lettre qu'il avait apporté et commence à la lire :

_« Mon cher dragon majestueux, _

_Je t'informe que je vais un peu mieux, bien que ta présence aiderait beaucoup ma guérison, _

_Je m'amuse bien, Dobby est vraiment un elfe de maison qu'il faut garder car il est très gentil, j'ai reçu la visite de notre oncle, Sirius, je lui ai proposé de rester et il a accepté avec plaisir, nous avons beaucoup joué, savais-tu que son animal totem était un chien énorme ? Il m'a emmené me promener en forêt comme tu le fais d'habitude, avec toi c'est mieux mais cela reste un moment agréable._

_Quand te reverrais-je mon cher dragon ? Rapidement je l'espérais. _

_PS : Arrête de gaver Harry de chocolat, je ne peux plus le calmer, sauf toi le peux, encore merci !_

_PPS : Donne moi des nouvelles de Harry Potter, tu sais que je l'admire beaucoup, même si il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville ! »_

Elle s'arrête là, sans signature, mais j'ai l'habitude, Harry ne nous sert que de chouette à nous deux, il ne risque pas de se tromper. Je me lève et m'assois à mon bureau, je prends une lettre, un encrier et une plume, je commence à rédiger :

« _Mon cher petit scorpion, je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas seul, cela me réchauffe le cœur._

_Je ne savais pas que notre cher oncle était un animagus, c'est un sorcier capable de se transformer en l'animal qui le correspond le mieux, moi aussi j'en suis un et toi quand tu seras plus grand aussi. Sache que Potter et moi partageons notre chambre de préfet, bien qu'il ne fut pas très heureux, à savoir que les Serpentards et les Griffondors ne s'entendent pas, et même si déteste. Les vacances de Noël arrivent et je pourrais les passer avec toi, et promis je ferais attention à notre petit Harry ! »_

Je laisse la lettre là, demain je demanderais à Harry de lui remettre, je vais le laisser dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

J'entends qu'on cogne à ma porte, je vais ouvrir et c'est Potter, va savoir je suis pas surpris.

« Malfoy, je me demandais si tu pouvais pas m'aider, pour le devoir de potion.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça Potter ?

-Parce que, je crois que tu veux garder l'existence de ce chat secret pas vrai ? Surtout que s'il s'appelle Harry, les gens vont se poser des questions, tu m'aide et moi je ne dis rien.

-C'est du chantage Griffi, qui me dis que tu ne vas pas aller raconter ça aux autres ?

-Je t'en fais la promesse !

-Au fait, Harry est une demoiselle. »

Je m'assois dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

« Alors dans quoi tu as le plus de mal ?

-Heu … tout ? »

Là je désespère, bon je prends mon courage à deux mains, et une bonne heure pour tout lui expliquer, finalement son devoir peut aller. Je me lève et vais dans ma chambre, je l'entends à travers la porte :

« Bonne nuit Malfoy... »

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre et m'enfonce sous la couette, vite rejoins par Harry, mon chat. Je le prends dans mes bras avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveille en sentant le soleil me chatouillant le nez, même si ma fenêtre est en face de mon lit, j'ouvre les yeux en papillonnant, m'habituant à la lumière, un peu forte pour mes yeux. Après m'être habitué je me lève, Potter dort encore et mon chat est parti se promener, je prends des habits et pars me doucher.

Une fois propre, je sors de la salle de bain après m'être habillé, je vois mon chat allongé sur l'un des fauteuil, je m'approche de lui, le caressant :

« Hey ?, ses oreilles bougent et ses yeux s'ouvrent, me regardant, elle s'étire avant de s'asseoir, ses ailes bougeant un peu »

Je fais apparaître du saumon et un peu de chocolat, qu'elle engloutis vite.

« Allez je te laisse ma belle !, je caresse ses oreilles, On se retrouve ce soir. »

Je sors de la chambre, et j'ai le temps de parcourir un couloir quand je vois les deux Griffondors toujours collés à Potter.

« Malfoy, tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ?, me demande Ron, pour une fois qu'il m'adresse la parole sans m'insulter

-Il dormait encore quand je suis parti.

-Ok merci., là c'est le monde à l'envers,il m'a remercié ?

-De rien Weasley, Granger. »

Je continue mon chemin, je vois Blaise, appuyé contre un mur. Je le salue :

« Salut Blaise !

-Alors Drago, bien dormi avec Potter juste en face ?

-Comme un loir. C'est moi ou Weasley est plus poli qu'avant ?

-J'en sais rien. Pourquoi tu demande ça ?, je hausse les épaules

-Comme ça, il ne m'a pas insulté pour une fois.

-Peut-être qu'il commence à t'apprécier ?

-J'espère pas. Sinon ce serait galère pour toi. Tu t'es décidé à lui déclarer ta flamme ?

-Oui, et je veux que tu m'aide.

-Moi, mais comment ?

-Je voudrais un dîner romantique, et la salle sur demande est parfaite, mais j'ai besoin de tes conseils, et si tu pouvais servir …

-De serveur ?

-Ouais.

-D'accord !,il semble surpris

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Oui, pour moi mon meilleur ami je me déguiserais même en lapin si ça peut te faire plaisir ! J'avoue qu'au début j'aimais pas trop Weasley mais il est pas si moche et quand on le connais un peu il est pas si insupportable.

-Merci Drago.

-De rien, allons manger ! »

On arrive à la salle commune et on mange tranquillement, après plusieurs minutes la porte s'ouvre, sur les trois retardataires, Potter, Granger et Weasley, comme par hasard.

Les cours se suivent tranquillement, sans aucun accident, jusqu'à le cours de potion où pour amour pour Blaise je suis passé avec l'élève le plus nul en potion, j'ai nommé Potter ! Tout ça pour qu'il puisse invité Weasley, j'espère qu'il va l'ouvrir cette bouche sinon il me le paiera !

« Au fait, tu as donné à manger à ton chat ?

-Oui, tu crois que je la laisserais mourir de faim ? Je suis pas aussi cruel !

-Dis moi, t'es censé me détester, alors pourquoi avoir accepté que Zabini aille avec Ron ?

-C'est privé Potter ! De toute façon, tu serais le deuxième à savoir, enfin j'espère.

-Le deuxième ? , je hoche la tête, tout en rajoutant un ingrédient à la potion

-Oui, le premier c'est moi, toi tu viens en second.

-Pourquoi ?, je lis la notice, et rajoute un autre ingrédient

-Les Malfoy sont toujours les premiers à savoir tout Potter, allume moi le feu., je continue ma lecture alors qu'il allume le feu sous le chaudron

-Hm. Toujours la tête haute ?

-Toujours., je commence à tourner, il faut patienter que la potion change de couleur

-Et tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe entre Ron et Zabini ?

-Non, soit plus attentif., je les vois qui discutent, Weasley rigole

-Je vois rien., je reporte mon attention sur la potion, je continue sa préparation en rajoutant une racine

-Potter je savais que tu avais une mauvaise vue mais de là à ne pas voir ça ! C'en est désespérant.

-Malfoy !, je tourne la potion, elle est presque prête

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse Potter., je rajoute le dernier ingrédient, et la potion fait une mini explosion, signe qu'elle est prête, j'éteins le feu, et patiente que mon parrain et professeur de potion vienne vérifier que la potion est bonne.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ? Après tout on partage la même salle !

-Parce que ça ne me concerne pas, et puis on m'a confié un secret, je n'ai pas le droit de le révéler, abruti !, le professeur arrive devant nous

-Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, voyons voir ce que vous avez fait., il s'approche et observe notre potion, Très bien, il n'y a rien à dire, j'espère monsieur Potter que vous prendrez exemple sur monsieur Malfoy, monsieur Malfoy, j'aimerais vous parler à la fin de l'heure.

-Très bien professeur., il retourne voir d'autres élèves

-T'as fait une connerie ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi Rogue veut te voir, généralement c'est pour engueuler un élève.

-Peut-être...

-Tu veux dire que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi il te demande te rester.

-Et ?, face à son regard vert surpris je continue, C'est pas parce que je suis un Serpentard qu'il ne peut pas me sermonner.

-Je vois. Je crois que Zabini a raté sa potion.

-Idiot ! Si Zabini la raté c'est à cause de Weasley !, je regarde Rogue discuter avec eux

-Ron n'a rien fait !, je me masse les tempes

-Soit tu le fais exprès, soit t'es aveugle ou ton Ron ne t'a rien dit, pourtant ça saute aux yeux !

-Que ce qui saute aux yeux ? Quoi tu veux dire que Zabini est amoureux de Ron !

-Merlin merci ! C'est rien que là que tu le remarque ?, je vois son regard furieux, il a pas l'air content que son copain se fasse draguer par un Serpentard, Écoute Potter, je sais que tu déteste les Serpentards, mais Blaise ressent de réels sentiments envers Weasley et si tu ose ne serais ce que t'interposé entre eux, tu me le paiera.

-Non c'est pas ça, c'est que Ron aime Zabini.

-Sérieux ? Alors tu nous laisse le champ libre ?

-Vous ?

-Bon ok, je te le dis mais ose le dire à Weasley et tu auras une semaine où je te ferais vivre un enfer., il hoche positivement la tête, Bon très bien, si ce n'est pas déjà fait Blaise va inviter notre cher tête rousse pour un dîner à la salle sur demande, ce soir ou demain.

-Vous pouvez être romantique ?

-Pas comme les têtes brûlés mais oui. Un dîner aux chandelles, c'est l'idée de Blaise et disons que moi, je vais être le serveur. Digne d'un restaurant !, la dernière phrase était plus pour moi que pour Potter

-C'est très romantique, je peux aider ?

-Toi ? Me fait pas rire, comme si on avait besoin de toi, à moins que Weasley soit effrayé à l'idée d'affronter seul un Serpentard.

-Je te propose mon aide et tu refuse ?

-Blaise et moi savons ce que nous faisons, et puis c'est à Blaise d'agir, pas à moi, c'est donc à lui que tu dois demander.

-Et s'il dit oui ?

-Je vais me suicider ! Non franchement il y a très peu de chance qu'il dise oui !, il me sourit

-Encore merci pour ton aide hier soir. Quand tu as ouvert la porte j'ai cru que tu aillais m'envoyer bouler.

-J'ai bien faillit le faire, mais après je me suis dis, pourquoi pas agir comme un stupide Griffondors pour une fois ? Pourquoi pas venir en aide à Harry Potter, le mec le plus nul en potion que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Franchement comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi nul ?, il rigole, d'un rire grave et mélodieux, je me sens rougir

-J'en sais rien, c'est peut-être à cause du prof' ! »

La sonnerie retentit, les Griffondors sont comme d'habitude les premiers à sortir, je suis surpris que Weasley est encore avec Blaise, je m'approche d'eux, accompagné par Potter visiblement. Ils sortent, je reste avec Rogue :

« Drago … il n'a peut-être plus beaucoup de temps à vivre., je m'énerve

-Je trouverais un moyen de le sauver !

-Toi même si tu es très intelligent, même plus fort que moi dans le domaine des potions, tu mettrais des mois à trouver comment le soigner ! Il faut te faire à l'idée !, je baisse les yeux, Prépare toi pour le cas où il ne verrait pas le prochain février. Je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire ça, mais c'est la vérité, malgré que tu ais trouvé un moyen provisoire il faut te faire à cette idée.

-Oui …, il me prends dans ses bras

-Je sais que c'est dur, c'est pourquoi je viendrais passer les fêtes avec vous, surtout pour le préparer à cette éventualité. Je continuerais de chercher mais les chances de trouver un remède sont minces.

-Merci Severus.

-Allez je vais te faire un mot, le professeur McGonagall n'aime pas qu'on arrive en retard, surtout à son cours. »

Il finit par me lâcher avant de m'écrire un mot pour mon retard.


	3. Chapter 3

Je cogne la porte et entends la voix assez grave du professeur McGonagall me signalant d'entrer, j'ouvre la porte :

« Monsieur Malfoy, quelle surpris de vous voir en retard !

-J'ai un mot.

-Bien, venez me le montrez, ensuite vous pourrez vous asseoir à côté de votre compagnon, monsieur Weasley., pourtant elle sais qu'on se déteste, à croire qu'elle le fait exprès la chouette. »

Je lui montre le mot et après un signe de tête je vais m'asseoir à côté du roux qui semble sur le point de s'endormir d'ailleurs.

Je suis le cours, jusqu'à ce que le rouquin se réveille, en plus il baille fort :

« Malfoy, mais que ce que tu fiche là ?

-Pas grand chose. Je suis le cours.

-T'as pas l'air en forme., ce qui était vrai, mais un de mes ennemis juré n'avait pas à le savoir., je le fixe d'un air froid

-Que ce que tu raconte Weasley ? T'es vraiment tombé sur la tête ! À moins que tu te crois encore dans un rêve et tu crois que je suis un gentil Malfoy tout câlin ?

-Non ça c'est sûr. J'ai pas vraiment suivi le cours tu pourrais être sympa et me les refiler ?, je fais ça pour toi Blaise, alors t'as franchement intérêt à assurer ce soir !, je lui passe mon paquet de feuilles

-Et t'as pas intérêt à tout déranger.

-Merci Malfoy.

-Maintenant ferme là ! »

Je ne dois absolument pas agir gentiment avec lui. Je me concentre sur le cours en ignorant le roux à côté de moi, qui recopie ma feuille de cours.

À la fin du cours je soupire de soulagement et rejoins Blaise, qui a dû remarquer mon humeur un peu plus triste que d'habitude. Il me demande d'une voix douce :

« Tu veux en parler ?

-Non ça va. Peut-être demain ? Quand tu seras dans les bras de Weasley, à moins que ce ne soit lu qui soit dans tes bras.

-Très drôle Drago. T'es sûr que ça peut attendre demain ?

-Sûr et certain ! Tu me prends pour une fillette ?

-Non mais je te connais. T'as pas intérêt à tout intérioriser comme ça.

-T'en fais pas Blaise. Ça va je te dis !, je lui souris

-Ton sourire est faux. Demain je veux que tu me dise tout !et je te raconterais comment ça s'est passé avec Ron.

-D'accord, donc le dîner est ce soir, je te sers toujours de serveur ?

-Ouais, et merci pour ce service.

-De rien, dépêchons nous la hutte de ce vieux Hagrid est quand même assez loin.

-C'est sûr, allez toi qui veux devenir véto pour le animaux magiques.

-J'ai pas finis de baver.

-Oh ça va ! Et puis tu as mon soutien !

-Merci. »

On se dépêche pour arriver à la hutte de ce semi géant. Les trois Griffondors ne sont pas encore arrivés, les autres si, toujours en retard ceux là !

On les voit arrivés et le cours peut commencer :

« Bonjours à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudié des dragons qui vivent pas très loin d'ici. Il ne sont pas très dangereux, sauf si l'on menacent leur territoire ou qu'on les énervent, sinon ils sont très gentils vous verrez ! »

Voilà comment en une phrase terrorisé une classe entière, je suis content, de tous les cours les soins de créatures magiques est le meilleur, même si je ne le dirais à personne, excepté Blaise.

« Le directeur veut que je fasse des groupes de six, donc arrangé vous mais il faut qu'il y ait trois Griffondors et trois Serpentards dans un même groupe., aussitôt des vagues de protestations s'élèvent, Calmez vous, c'est une initiative du directeur pour que cette guerre entre maisons cesse, et je trouve qu'il a largement raison. »

Je soupire, avec Blaise et Théodore, nous espérons que les Griffondors fassent le premier pas pour venir à nous. Finalement Blaise propose à Weasley de se joindre à nous, bien sûr Granger et Potter suivent le mouvement. Après plusieurs minutes les groupes sont prêts et le semi géant nous distribue un questionnaire qu'il faudra remplir. Je soupire, je connais presque toutes les réponses, nous partons donc en forêt avec trois Griffondors.

On se sépare de la classe et pendant un instant je regrette d'être avec Potter et les deux autres. La forêt est calme et Blaise en profite pour me parler :

« Tu passe les vacances chez toi ?

-Oui. Tu veux venir ?

-Bien sûr ! Comme tout les ans. Théo on pourrais se voir !

-Avec Pansy ?, demande-t-il je regarde Blaise

-Je sais pas, tu préfère ?

-Franchement, voudrais mieux les laissez entre filles vous croyez pas ?, je hausse les épaules

-Tu passe les fêtes tout seul non ? Tu peux venir chez moi, je vais m'ennuyer tout seul !

-Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?, dit Blaise en rigolant

-Non, mais je vais pas laisser Théo tout seul ! Surtout que ces parents ne sont plus là.

-Ouais, merci Drago. Et vous avez quelqu'un pour Halloween ?

-Je sais rien encore, et toi Drago ?, je mets mes mains dans mes poches

-Non, le bal d' Halloween je pense que j'y serais seul, et toi Théo ?

-Pansy a accepté de venir avec moi, même si elle a déjà quelqu'un en vue., il hausse les épaules, Tu la connais, prête à tout pour avoir la personne qu'elle aime.

-Encore heureux qu'elle m'ait oublié j'aillais mourir étouffé avec ces câlins., Théodore et Blaise rient

-Ouais, c'est pas de notre faute si tu ressemble à un chat.

-Tu sais très bien que Pansy A-DO-RE les chats !

-Et en quoi je ressemble à un chat ? Bandes d'idiots !

-Motus et bouche cousus ! Théo tu voudrais pas que les Griffis soient au courant de tous nos petits secrets ?, il nous fait un clin d'œil, Allez allons donc trouver ces dragons ! Je veux rentrer !, je remarque que les Griffondors écoutent attentivement notre conversation

-Hey les têtes brûlées, notre conversation vous intéresse tant que ça ?

-Malfoy on t'a rien demander !,répond Weasley froidement, je soupire et j'ai surtout pas envie de me disputer avec l'un d'eux

-Blaise ramène le parchemin que je le remplisse, je suis crevé et j'aimerais profiter de mes heures de libres.

-Heureusement que tu es avec nous ! Franchement je plains ceux qui vont devoir affronter les dragons !

-De quoi vous parlez ?, demande la belette, en attendant je commence à remplir le parchemin, connaissant toutes les réponses

-Drago connaît très les dragons, pour lui c'est un jeu d'enfant de remplir ce parchemin, par contre vous vous aurez plus de mal. Au fait Drago, c'est quel espèce de dragon ?

-Un noir des Hébrides, d'ailleurs je m'étonne qu'il y en ait dans cette forêt et que ce géant nous ai laissé sans surveillance.

-Pourquoi ça ?, demande Granger

-Ce sont des dragons très agressifs, et ils ne devraient pas être aussi loin de leur vrai territoire.

-Comment tu sais cela Malfoy ?, demande la sang de bourbe

-Comme tout le monde Granger, j'étudie.

-Je ne savais pas que les dragons t'intéressaient.

-Granger, tais toi un peu. Je me demande comment la belette et Potter font pour te supporter., je me tiens la tête, foutu migraine !, je serre les dents espérons que ça va passer, Blaise pose un bras sur mon épaule

-Ça va Drago ?

-Oui, juste un mal de crâne., il pose une main sur mon front

-Non mais ça va pas ! T'es brûlant ! T'aurais dû rester dans ta chambre !

-Je vais bien Blaise ! Juste un peu mal au crâne c'est tout ! , il me frappe à la tête

-Imbécile !, il me prend par la main, Théo tu viens aussi ! Pire qu'un foutu Griffondor !

-Blaise ! Mais je vais bien !

-Désolé, ils sont tout le temps comme ça, heu … vu que j'ai les réponses je peux vous les donnez si vous voulez., un peu loin je lui crie

-THÉO ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ces foutus Griffondors sont capables de trouver ça tous seuls ! À moins qu'ils ne soient trop stupides !, Théo soupire avant de leur remettre le parchemin

-Vous restez ici, ou vous venez dans la chambre du préfet ? Drago est malade mais Blaise est protecteur, bon ok très protecteur, mais je suis sûr qu'il va rien dire ! En fait moi je vous aime bien !

-Théo ! Hors de question que les Griffis viennent dans la salle ! »

Trop tard, je me fais trimbaler par Blaise, au bout de cinq minutes on arrive à la salle. Il ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied rageur et me fait m'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Que ce qui va pas ?, je relève les yeux vers lui

-Comment tu le sais ?

-On est presque frère, je sens lorsque tu ne vas pas bien., je l'attrape dans mes bras

-C'est à propos de Scorpius, sa maladie s'aggrave, il va mourir au mois de février.

-Quoi ? Aussi soudainement ?, je hoche la tête

-D'après Severus il n'y aucun remède, il va mourir !

-Calme toi Drago !, il me caresse le dos, Du calme, pleure si tu veux., il lance un sort de verrouillage sur la porte, Pleure si tu en a envie., je le sens retenir ses larmes et moi comme un enfant je sanglote contre son épaule

-Blaise … il va mourir ! J'ai promis qu'il vivrait ! Je lui ais promis !

-Drago, on trouvera un remède, je te le jure ! Il le soignera ! Maintenant sèche tes larmes, tu voudrais pas que les Griffis te voient dans cet état ?

-Merci Blaise... »

Je sèche mes larmes et les Griffondors finissent par entrer eux aussi, accompagnés de Théo.


End file.
